Entrainement
by leikn212
Summary: Lors d'une crise d'insomnie, Tris se balade dans les couloirs. Ses pas la mènent à son ancienne salle d'entrainement. Mais elle n'est pas seule...


NDA :

Cette histoire est un one-shot (j'ai commencé à écrire une suite mais je ne suis pas satisfaite pour le moment)

Tous les droits sont réservés et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **ENTRAINEMENT**

LEÇON 1

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Tris décida de se lever. Pas moyen de dormir. La dernière simulation lui trottait encore dans la tête mais aussi et surtout le comportement de Quatre avait tendance à la mettre hors d'elle. Elle était novice dans le domaine des sentiments mais elle était sure de ressentir quelque chose. Mais lui ? Qu'en était-il ? Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et souffla un grand coup. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle se rappelait les petits gestes qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle, sa façon de la regarder, de la protéger. Pourtant malgré tout ça, il gardait cette fâcheuse tendance à souffler le chaud et le froid et cela la rendait dingue. Elle aurait voulu en parler à Christina, une vraie conversation de fille. Mais son passé d'altruiste le sommait de ne pas le faire.

L'air à l'extérieur était étouffant à cette époque de l'année, pourtant dans la fosse ce n'était pas la même chose. L'air était frais mais pas désagréable, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle se situait plus bas dans le sol ou à la cascade. Elle ne sut le dire. Elle entendait quelques conversations éparses mais elle ne voulait pas se joindre à ces couche-tard. Et puis elle n'était qu'une novice donc elle ne serait pas forcement bien accueilli. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs sans but ou destination précises quand ses pas la menèrent vers la salle de simulation. L'étape 2 était pénible même si elle la passait haut la main grâce à sa divergence. Mais une fois la nuit venue, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de repenser à toutes ces images. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de porte et fut surprise de voir que la salle était ouverte. Tout comme dans la fosse l'air dans la salle était frais. Pourtant, elle se demanda si c'était vraiment ça ou si c'était son esprit qui lui faisait croire que l'air était frais ou tout simplement la goutte de sueur froide qui glissait tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Après tout c'est dans cette salle que son esprit était malmené. Etant là pour une autre raison que celle de d'habitude, elle prit le temps de détailler la salle. Le blanc faisait ressortir l'ordinateur sur la droite. Epurée de tout, le siège trônait au centre de la pièce. Telle une bouche prête à dévorer quiconque qui approchera trop prêt. L'inclinaison de celui-ci donnait l'impression que l'on plongeait tête la première dans les abymes de la douleur. Elle se positionna sur le côté de celui-ci et posa sa main sur l'accoudoir. La rencontre du métal froid sur ses doigts la fit frémir. Un malaise s'installa au fond de son esprit. Elle eut même la sensation d'avoir des flashes de ses simulations. Elle se revoyait bruler vive, se faire dévorer, se noyer…

Elle resta quelques minutes à regarder le vide, à se débattre dans les méandres de ses sensations, à repenser à ce qu'elle vivait au sein de son initiation, à ses amis, sa mère, son frère et finalement ses pensées allèrent vers lui.

 _Quatre…_

Elle ne sut dire combien de temps elle était restée dans la salle mais quand elle quitta celle-ci, se fut comme si l'air était revenu dans ses poumons. Elle continua d'errer au hasard des couloirs quand elle arriva à l'entrée de son ancienne salle d'entrainement.

 _Je ne me sens pas mais pas du tout nostalgique de ce temps_

Des bruits de coups raisonnaient dans la salle. Il était très fréquent que des audacieux s'entraînent dans cette salle. Elle n'était vide que le matin très tôt ou le soir. Il était justement très tard et sa curiosité fut piquée.

 _Et si s'était Quatre ?_

La puissance de cette pensée ne fit qu'augmenter son désir de vérifier. Elle l'avait observé et elle savait qu'il était capable de ce genre de chose.

La salle était dans la pénombre. Quelques lumières éparses donnaient une impression de labyrinthe. Les sacs de frappe sur la gauche étaient emmitouflé dans leur ruban de scotch, les cibles étaient meurtri de marques plus ou moins fraiches, au centre baigné par un halo centrale, tel un roi sur son trône, le tatami central attendait que l'on vienne le flatter.

Le bruit que Tris avait entendu venait du fond de la salle. Elle n'avait jamais osée s'aventurer plus loin que la zone de confort, c'est-à-dire les sacs de frappes de l'entrée et le tatami. Le fond de la salle était en général occupé par les confirmés et elle ne se sentait pas encore à sa place parmi eux. C'est dans cette partie de pièce que l'on trouvait les mannequins d'entrainement pour le tir au couteau, les sacs de frappes libres de toutes entraves, les armes blanches de tous types, mais aussi les différents fusils de différents calibres, elle reconnut d'ailleurs les armes qu'elle avait utilisé lors du jeu de la prise de drapeau. Elle approcha à pas de velours.

C'est alors elle le vit. Comme elle se doutait c'était bien lui. Il était avec un simple maillot et son pantalon d'entrainement. Il frappait, esquivait, frappait encore et encore. Il était concentré dans sa tâche et d'après la sueur qui lui couvrait une partie du corps, il devait être là depuis un petit moment.

La lumière tamisée de la pièce et la danse qu'il avait entamée avec le sac mettait en avant sa dualité. Cette facette implacable et cruelle qui meurtrissait le sac à chaque coup porté mais aussi cette fluidité et cette douceur dans ses esquives. Il avait en lui cette rage prête à exploser mais aussi ce besoin vital de maitrise. Tris était hypnotisée par cette chorégraphie exécuté à la perfection. Afin d'augmenter la difficulté de l'exercice, Quatre avait tendu une corde à une distance d'un mètre environ du sac de frappe. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il s'était imposé comme règle de ne pas toucher ce ruban. Elle admirait son corps se mouvoir avec tant de facilité dans l'espace restreint qu'il s'était imposé. Elle avait pu le voir dans ses moments de colères, elle avait pu le voir quand il était contrarié, elle avait pu le voir quand il était protecteur avec elle. Ce combat permanent entre le bien et le mal qui germait en lui à chaque moment de sa vie. Elle s'était déjà plusieurs fois demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu subir pour avoir tant de colère en lui. Pourtant malgré ces moments de dureté, elle avait vu ce qu'il pouvait être au fond de lui. Un homme qui se soucis de son prochain. En le voyant ainsi, cela ne fit que remonter son dégout d'elle-même. Elle, chétif, menu et plate comme une limande. Elle voulait lui plaire mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'était même pas jolie. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Sur cette note de dur réalité et surtout ne voulant pas le déranger, elle fit demi-tour pour gagner la sortie.

\- Monte sur la zone de combat.

Sa voix tranchante, distante et froide avait fusée telle une balle de fusil. Tris fut stoppée net dans sa fuite. Elle pensait, non, elle était persuadée de ne pas avoir fait de bruit. Elle était restée dans l'ombre pour l'observer et surtout il était beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il puisse la voir. Pourtant elle se trompait. Lentement elle pivota sur elle-même, son cœur rata un battement. Quatre était dos tourné, la tête dans une serviette, les muscles bandés. Son tee-shirt lui collait au corps et son pantalon lui tombait sur les hanches avec grâce. Ce spectacle simple pour n'importe qui devint magnifique pour elle

\- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je m'en vais.

\- Monte sur la zone de combat.

A présent il était face à elle. Il l'avait rejointe en seulement quelques pas alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du torse du jeune homme. Il était là, en face d'elle et tel un loup prêt à bondir sur sa proie il attendit qu'elle lui obéisse.

\- C'est que…

Son regard était dur et rempli fureur. Tris se sentie encore plus petite que de l'accoutumé.

 _Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je n'ai rien fait de mal_

Dans un froncement de sourcil qu'elle connaissait trop bien il lui dit :

\- Tu as peur ?

Oui elle avait peur, elle avait peur de sa fureur, elle avait peur de sentir son corps contre le sien, elle avait peur d'aimer trop ça. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle ne devait pas avouer sa crainte de se battre contre lui. Elle ne voulait pas se ridiculiser et se sentiment surpassait tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Mais elle était une audacieuse. Alors, lentement elle prit place sur le milieu du tatami. Elle pouvait sentir la présence de son instructeur tout proche d'elle. Les efforts que venaient de fournir Quatre avait fait largement monter sa température corporelle, Tris elle, savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup pour faire monter la sienne. Sa seule présence lui mettait son corps en feu.

\- Et maintenant ?

A peine avait elle finit sa phrase que Quatre l'attaqua. L'entrainement avait porté ses fruits car instantanément Tris para le coup. Ses yeux se froncèrent sans comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait. Etait-il vraiment en train de l'attaquer ? De combattre contre elle ? Contre une pete-sec ? Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle fut surprise par le balayage qu'il lui porta. Elle chuta lourdement.

\- Reste concentrée. N'écoute pas ton esprit mais ton corps.

Tris sentit la rage monter en elle.

 _Alors comme ça, ce soir c'est un cours ?_

Elle se releva rapidement et se remit en garde. Ils commencèrent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre, ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. Il lui avait dit qu'elle devait être rapide durant ses entrainements, cependant, ce qui était valable pour des types comme Peter ne pouvait être appliqué contre Quatre. Elle ne devait pas adopter la même technique. Quand Quatre attaqua une nouvelle fois, elle s'était préparée et se baissa au dernier moment. Elle sentit le vent de son poing juste au-dessus de sa tête. Sans réfléchir elle remonta le sien et frappa de toutes ses forces ce qui lui sembla être sa poitrine. Mais au lieu de rencontrer une masse solide, elle ne rencontra que de l'air. Surprise que son attaque ne porte pas ses fruits associé au fait qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, elle n'avait pas vu Quatre se décaler immédiatement après avoir porté son coups. Alors qu'elle réalisa son erreur, elle sentit un violent coup sur son flanc droit qui lui coupa la respiration sur le coup. Elle vacilla, cligna plusieurs fois les yeux afin de revenir à la réalité et se pencha en avant afin de reprendre son souffle. Elle posa ses mains sur les genoux et repris deux grandes inspirations. Elle savait que demain elle aurait des bleus. Quatre lui laisse quelques minutes pour qu'elle puisse se remettre en position et reprendre le combat. Il était un peu déçu, il savait qu'elle était capable de beaucoup mieux mais aussi il savait qu'elle se retenait. Il décida de la provoquer histoire qu'elle lâche un peu plus ses coups.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu devais être rapide. Ne me laisse pas te frapper le premier.

\- Tu es plus fort que moi

\- Crois-tu que cela me ferai peur ? Non car je suis un Audacieux. Les Audacieux combattent leurs peurs, et n'ont pas peur d'affronter leurs ennemis

\- Tu n'es pas un ennemi

\- C'est ce que tu penses ?

\- Tu es mon instructeur

Tris essayait de se concentrer mais l'entendre dire qu'il pourrait être un ennemi ne lui plaisait pas, mais surtout la renvoyait à sa place. Elle n'était rien pour lui. Alors qu'elle tergiversait avec elle-même elle ne vit que trop tard l'attaque qu'il lui porta. Le fait de se retrouver une nouvelle fois au sol ne fit qu'accentuer sa rage. La rage contre elle-même car elle se savait incapable de le battre mais aussi contre lui. Elle le méprisait quand il agissait ainsi avec elle. Il l'a prenait pour une gamine incapable de se battre et elle était en train de lui confirmer ce sentiment. Vraiment elle se maudissait ! Elle détestait cette sensation, elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse la voir faible, il voulait qu'il la voit comme une fille forte. Peut-être que comme ça il pourrait l'aimer. Peut-être comme ça il pourrait la voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es Tris ?

La question l'interpella.

 _Que veut-il dire ?_

Tris souffla, elle ne devait pas laisser sa rage prendre le dessus. Elle savait qu'il était rapide et surtout qu'il l'était plus qu'elle. Mais elle était divergente. Elle était érudite et audacieuse. Alors qu'elle était encore à analyser ses parole sa langue fut plus rapide. C'est dans un ton ferme et sur d'elle que les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

\- Je suis une Audacieuse

Elle se releva et recommença à tourner autour de lui. Son corps lui suppliait d'attaquer. Toutes ses cellules lui quémandaient l'action, mais elle était une divergente. Elle devait certes écouter son corps mais aussi sa tête à la différence de ce qui lui avait dit. Elle débuta donc son analyse. Elle posa un regard critique sur Quatre. Tout d'abord sa position. Ses coudes étaient repliés en forme de bouclier, ils paraissaient moins tendus que les siens. Ses épaules étaient parfaitement alignées et cela lui conférait une bonne stabilité en cas de coups portés ou de parade. Elle fit glisser son regard sur son ventre et ses hanches. Elle pouvait deviner la tonicité de ses abdominaux prompt à se contracter afin de le faire se mouvoir dans une fluidité et une célérité à la limite de l'être humain. Ses hanches accompagnaient le moindre mouvement, la moindre contraction. Elles répondaient quasiment instantanément à la charge voulu. Dans le prolongement de ses hanches, elle observa ses appuis. Contrairement aux autres combattants, Quatre limitait ses déplacements. L'erreur classique en débutant était de faire des pas chassés, ensuite on apprenait à bouger les pieds en les soulevant le moins possible. Quatre lui, avait développé une méthode de déplacement encore plus spécifique. Ses appuis étaient ancrés dans le sol et dans le mouvement, on n'avait jamais l'impression que son poids quittait ses pieds ou faiblissait sur l'un d'eux. Certes cela pouvait être captivant mais pour le moment, Tris devait trouver la solution.

 _Il vient de s'entrainer et mais il ne semble pas fatigué. Pourtant il doit y avoir une faille, il y a toujours une faille…_

Ils tournèrent encore et Quatre une fois de plus prit l'initiative de l'attaque mais cette fois-ci elle ne se laissa pas surprendre, elle riposta sans fermer pas les yeux. Alors que le poing de Quatre était lancée, elle lui saisit le poignet et glissa le long de son bras pour venir enfoncer son coude dans le visage de son adversaire. Durant ce court laps de temps, elle n'écouta que son corps. C'est grâce à ça qu'elle put le sentir frémir à son contact.

 _La faille est là !_

Quatre n'eut aucun mal à parer sa riposte et voulu reprendre sa position sur le centre du tatami. Tris elle réagit très vite et ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire. Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus. Le mouvement, la vitesse et la surprise n'eut comme résultat que de les faire basculer et chuter sur le sol. Tris savait qu'elle devait faire vite et elle écouta son corps, elle s'assit à califourchon sur son instructeur et arma son poing pour le frapper. Quatre encore surpris par ce qui venait de se passer ne fit qu'attendre le coup. A quelques centimètres de son visage elle stoppa son mouvement. Leurs souffles étaient courts et la surprise était encore très présente. Tris n'en revenait pas. Elle avait réussi à porter une estocade et surtout elle l'avait abouti. Quand à Quatre, lui, un mélange de colère et de fierté naissait au fond de ses entrailles. Il ne savait pas encore lequel de ses sentiments allaient exploser en premier.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu es mon instructeur.

\- Crois-tu que cela m'arrêterai ?

\- Non

C'est alors que Quatre profita de l'inattention de la jeune fille. D'un puissant coup de rein il l'a fit basculer et inversa la position. Tris écarta les jambes afin d'enserrer la taille de Quatre et contracta ses abdominaux afin de remonter son corps. Le corps à corps était loin d'être fini. La position était certes inconfortable pour elle mais surtout ses abdominaux à elle, même si elle les avait pas mal travaillé ne tiendraient pas longtemps. N'écoutant que leurs instincts Quatre et Tris poursuivirent leur combat au sol. La positon de Quatre l'avantageait nettement ce qui rendit rapidement le combat inégal. Après quelques parades et ripostes, Quatre vint bloquer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en appuyant ses avant-bras sur ses bras afin qu'elle ne puisse plus les bouger. Leurs visages finissant par être à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, permettant à leur sueur de s'unir dans une ultime danse.

\- Lâche-moi Tris.

N'importe qui entrant à cet instant aurai pu se méprendre de la scène qui se jouait sur le tapis. Pourtant, Tris elle ne sembla pas deviner « l'inconfort » de la position. Toujours baignée par son pic d'adrénaline et candide dans les relations humaines ne remarqua pas la situation plus ou moins gênante. Prise dans son effort elle se contenta de se frotter encore plus faisant réagir Quatre.

\- C'est toi qui me tiens

\- Tris lâche moi s'il te plait.

Sa voix était un murmure, plus la voix du combattant. Elle était remplie de retenue, d'un self-control démentiel. Tris ne comprenait pas ce changement d'attitude. Elle se calma instantanément et c'est alors qu'elle prit conscience de leur position, mais pas que. Le rouge lui monta aux joues immédiatement et elle desserra ses jambes afin de laisser Quatre se retirer. Il s'était relevé et se tenait dos à elle les mains sur les genoux. Il respirait fort. Il savait qu'il devait se calmer. Il devait redevenir maitre de lui-même

 _Respire Quatre… Elle n'est pas à toi, tu ne dois pas_

Tris elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se releva péniblement en prenant conscience de ce qui venait de se produire. Elle aurait pu se réjouir de savoir qu'elle faisait de l'effet à Quatre mais elle était trop Altruiste pour ça. Elle approcha doucement sa main de son dos et murmura :

\- Pardon.

Quatre ne bougeait pas. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa main. S'il écoutait ses instincts il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Elle l'attirait depuis leur premier regard. Elle n'avait pas conscience de son potentiel, de sa beauté. Il aimait quand elle luttait pour les autres, il aimait quand il l'a voyait sourire, rire, lui tenir tête. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la bercer. Mais ce soir ceux sont d'autres pensées qui viennent le submerger. Ce soir, il voulait s'introduire en elle. Sentir ses cuisses fines contre ses flancs avait immédiatement provoqué une réponse émotionnelle forte. Voir son regard candide face à la situation la rendait encore plus désirable. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à revenir à la raison alors que son corps le poussait contre le sien. Il devait se calmer. Respirer. Ces quelques mots eurent raison de lui.

\- Quatre, je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas réalisé que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Quatre se retourna la saisie par le haut des bras, il l'a poussa hors du tapis, près d'un pilonne dans une zone d'ombre de la pièce et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, son corps se plaquant contre le sien l'empêchant tout mouvement. Ses lèvres vinrent se coller au sienne dans un râle brutal. Ses mains se resserrant sur les épaules de Tris. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, ce soir elle était à lui. Le baiser qu'il lui donna était brutal et dur. Il ne se contrôlait plus, il lui força l'entrée de la bouche et vint glisser sa langue. Enfin une partie de lui était en elle et cela apaisa sa soif. Doucement le baiser devint plus doux, les caresses sur sa langue plus tendre et sa poigne de fer de desserra. Tris était tétanisée. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle n'avait jamais connu cette sensation. Le sentir brutal mais doux était une drôle de sensation. Elle se surprit à aimer cette part de bestialité dans cet échange mais apprécia encore plus quand il devint plus tendre. Complétement nouvelle dans le domaine elle ferma donc les yeux et se laissa faire en croisant les doigts mentalement pour qu'il ne la trouve pas trop gourde. Aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, le baiser prit fin. Quatre posa simplement son front contre celui de Tris. Ils étaient essoufflés tous les deux mais plus à cause du combat. Aucuns mots ne furent échangés. L'un comme l'autre ne voulant pas briser cet instant. Quatre gardait les yeux fermés, il s'en voulait de cet instant de faiblesse. Il avait peur de croiser son regard. Il ne voulait pas lire la peur ou la crainte. Il avait tant de dégout de lui-même

Peu à peu l'énergie du moment s'atténua et il eut enfin le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de croiser son regard. Mais au lieu du reproche, de la colère ou même du dégout, il put lire de l'envie ce qui l'étonna. Sans rien ajouter il transforma sa position en une étreinte douce et protectrice. Tris, naturellement, mit ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle pouvait sentir son pouls battre la chamade à l'opposé de sa respiration qui elle redevenait calme et posée.

\- J'essaye tu sais.

Cet aveu désarçonna Tris. Oui elle le voyait bien qu'il était en lutte permanente mais que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne regrettait pas son baiser, elle ne lui en voulait pas de sa brutalité. Elle l'aimait en entier. Aussi bien dans ses ténèbres que dans sa lumière.

\- Je n'aime pas cette facette de moi. Pardonne-moi.

Tris se contenta de resserrer un peu plus son étreinte. Elle sut à ce moment-là que quoi qu'elle puisse dire, cela ne ferai qu'accentuer son malaise. Alors elle se tut et se contenta de cette étreinte. Le temps était sans importance. Elle voulait qu'il se sente mieux et si pour cela elle devait rester ainsi elle le fera.

Peu à peu le rythme cardiaque revint à la normale. Les angoisses et les démons étaient repartis se tapir dans l'ombre et Quatre se décolla de Tris après ce qui lui sembla des heures. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur son front et il sentit son envie remonter à la surface. Il devait faire attention, il était encore sur la corde raide. Alors qu'elle leva les yeux, il fut surpris quand il la sentit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser chaste sur le coin de ses lèvres.

 _Il ne faut pas. Je dois tenir._

Il ramassa sa veste et en quittant la pièce lui dit :

\- Retourne dans ton dortoir. On se voit demain.

Tris n'en revenait pas. Elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Pantelante, la tête pleine d'émotions et de questions, elle se dirigea elle vers son dortoir persuadée de ne plus trouver le sommeil. Pourtant à peine eu-t-elle posée la tête sur l'oreiller elle s'endormi en rêvant de ce qu'il venait de se passer.


End file.
